


Date Night

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Art/Writing Trade, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, for twitter friend!!, hints of Jack/Yusei and Aki/Carly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Crow and Bruno rarely get a night home for themselves. The first time in a while that they do, they decide to have a little date. || part of trade with @stardustbond on twitter.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustbond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stardustbond).



> i love crow/bruno so bloody much and it's such a sweet ship.  
> this is part of an art/fiction trade with @stardustbond on twitter!! i hope you enjoy!

Bruno pulled away with a soft smile, his cheeks a light pink, complimenting the blue hue of his hair easily. After a soft nuzzle against Crow’s nose, he stood up straight, now almost towering over the ginger, who was just grinning up at his loving boyfriend.  
“I’ve never been happier for Jack and Yus’ to be out on a date.” He mumbled, reaching up on his tiptoes to attempt to steal another kiss from the taller of the two, who bent down a little accommodatingly to allow their lips to brush against each other’s.  
“What makes you say that?” The android replied quietly, peeking out of one eye to look at him with an interested expression.  
“Well you know, I’m always telling them to get a room,” A chuckle escaped his lips, “they’d probably have a field day with this.”  
After a moment’s pondering, Bruno just nodded along with him. “That’s true, we’d brush hands and they’d tell us to be ‘less NSFW’.” He couldn’t help but use Crow’s wording towards Aki earlier that same day.  
He just pouted, returning the heels of his feet to the ground. “Look, I said that for a good reason. That girl was all over Carly.”  
An uncharacteristic cackle came from Bruno, who just loved Crow’s expression.  
“Anyway,” the shorter male sang, “I’d better serve our food.” With that, he returned to the kitchen area, reminding Bruno of the apron that his partner adorably adorned. “You ready for it?”  
“Of course!” With a chirp, he followed after him,, sitting down at the table opposite the stove. “I can’t wait.”

 

After a few moments of a comfortable silence between the two, Crow finally sat down opposite Bruno, having placed two big bowls of ramen in front of them both. Their date nights always consisted of Crow’s homemade ramen; it was the blue haired man’s favourite.  
“Yay!” It didn’t take that long for Bruno to demolish his serving full, which made Crow snicker a little, while still finishing his own off.  
“You enjoy that?” A thick eyebrow was raised towards his boyfriend. “I’m guessing so.”  
He enthusiastically nodded, licking his lips before making eye contact with his love. “I loved it.” He waited for Crow to finish, before rising from his seat to clean the table away for him.  
“You wanna cuddle up on the couch?” He called, grinning when he got a nod in response. “I’ll grab a blanket.”

By the time Crow was back downstairs, a large checkered blanket around his shoulders, his boyfriend was sat on the couch, drinks and some snacks on a nearby table. He immediately opened his arms to him, who rushed over and wrapped the blanket around them both so he could curl right up.  
“Perfect.” Bruno mumbled, burying his head into ginger locks.


End file.
